


Daddy’s Discipline

by karomel_the_prompt_angel, samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Daddy's Darling Boy AU [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass-eating, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was static silence in the air as part of the "secret" was revealed to Nigel when he saw the light pink stockings and garters that his angel was wearing.</p><p>Adam then let the open shirt slide off his shoulders to now completely show the lacey pink bra and the gauzy panties that he also had on. He was sin personified, with his smooth, straight legs wrapped in silky stockings and his naughty cock visible against the sheer material of his panties, wetting it with precum.</p><p>"Adam… why did you hide this from daddy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy’s Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us where you want to sit on the express train to hell... heheh... WELCOME TO PORNLANDIA~!!!!

 

"Baby, daddy needs those clothes for a meeting with the Russians." Nigel said, throwing Adam a censuring look. His baby had his black pinstripe coat on as well as his cream shirt and the matching pants. And all of those were at least three sizes larger than him, not very complementary of his body.

"No. If I'm wearing them, you can't leave." Adam stated matter of factly, hugging himself closer so Nigel can't peel the clothes off him.

"What if I bring you back one of the desserts from the restaurant?" Nigel asked.

"No." Adam pouted and shook his head. "And I have ice cream in the fridge."

"I know that baby, but I need those clothes." the older man huffed, looking at his watch.

"I don’t wanna take them off..." Adam said resolutely, then whispered the next moment. "You might get angry when you see..."

Nigel raised a brow. "See? See what, Adam?" Nigel raised Adam’s chin with a finger, his voice stern but gentle. "What are you hiding from me?"

Adam's face reddened in an instant and he squirmed. "I'll — please help me take them off, daddy..."

Nigel picked Adam up and carried him to their bedroom. There he set him down and took Adam by his shoulders. "Daddy will help you, but first you need to answer a question. Is this a game or is this something serious daddy needs to know about?"

"Nigel," Adam whispered. "I'm being a naughty boy."

Nigel’s shoulders slumped and he let out a relieved sigh, muttering under his breath, "Thank god."

Immediately, Nigel stood up straight and got back into character. "What is it you think daddy might get angry at?" He lifted the shirt Adam was wearing and started to undo the belt.

"I – I'll be in trouble..." Adam said sheepishly as the belt fell away and Nigel began working on the oversized coat. "You might be late to the meeting with the Russians, daddy..."

"Mmmm. You didn't want me to leave earlier, and now you're worried I'll be late." He worked the coat down Adam’s arms. "I wonder what you're hiding if you're pushing me out the door, angel."

"Daddy..." Adam bit his lower lip and blushed deeper. "I just don't want you to get in trouble with the Russians is all..."

"So you made up a lie?" Nigel's eyes went wide. "You said I would be angry if I saw something, but now there's nothing to see. Darling, you lied to daddy. I'm surprised at you."

“No!" Adam gasped. "I'm not lying. I really have something I don't want you to see because I took them from Ms. Gabi's drawers..." he trailed as he realized what he just said, his eyes growing big as he became nervous.

Nigel's hands dropped from the buttons on the shirt and took a step back from Adam.

"So you stole something? Does she know you have it, or were you in her drawers without her permission?"

"She told me once before I can borrow her things if I like them and I don't have to tell her. But these are new ones... They were still in the packages that she showed me the other day..." Adam explained guiltily. "I'm not sure I was allowed to touch them."

Nigel watched as Adam fidgeted where he stood.

“Do you know what you should have done if you weren't sure? Maybe she wanted to wear those before she lent them out or maybe she was saving those for something special and can't wear them now because you have them on."

Nigel stepped back up to Adam and began to undo the buttons again.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't know. I'll say sorry to Ms. Gabi too later..." He said shyly, eyes pointed to Nigel's chest until the man began peeling back the shirt. "Daddy, wait!" he gasped and turned around quickly. "I'll take them off." He said softly and unbuttoned the pants.

He slid them off his slim legs without a problem and turned again to face Nigel. The shirt was so large, the hem went past mid-thigh. There was static silence in the air as part of the "secret" was revealed to Nigel when he saw the light pink stockings and garters that his angel was wearing.

Adam then let the open shirt slide off his shoulders to now completely show the lacey pink bra and the gauzy panties that he also had on. He was sin personified, with his smooth, straight legs wrapped in silky stockings and his naughty cock visible against the sheer material of his panties, wetting it with precum.

Nigel studied Adam for a long moment. He knew his silence felt heavy to Adam in a way that wasn't pleasant, but he felt that he needed to say the right thing.

"Adam… why did you hide this from daddy? Why did you think daddy would be angry?"

Adam kept his thighs pressed tight together. "Because I took someone else's stuff... even if it was to make daddy happy, it's bad." Adam raised his teary eyes and almost whimpered. "I know you said it's bad to steal, but they're so pretty and I liked them when Ms. Gabi showed them to me."

"It is bad baby, and you did a very naughty thing. Even if it was to make me happy, there is no excuse for stealing. I would normally be very happy to see you in something so pretty, but I'm not. What do you think we should do about that?"

"Daddy..." Adam whimpered and ran to Nigel, hugging him by the waist. "No smacky, please." he looked up, his blue eyes shimmering with tears. "If I say sorry to Ms. Gabi now, can you not punish me anymore?" He asked, trying to navigate his way out of a painful swatting that he knew was going to come.

Nigel raised a brow at him. Cute. But he still had to keep going. He took Adam by the shoulders again and moved him away.

"You will apologize to Ms. Gabi now, and you’re getting a smacking. Go sit on the bed while I get your phone." He turned away from Adam and went to his work bag and rummaged in it for the phone.

"Noooo~" Adam whined as he sat on the bed. He was already feeling scared about the pain.

But inwardly, he was excited, made more obvious by his cock that was already straining nicely against his cute panties. He waited for Nigel to return with the phone. He and Gabi have already talked about his little "play" and she was all for it for him too. They were all very good actors, Adam decided.

Nigel found the phone and unlocked the screen. There was a picture of him and Adam pressed together and smiling for the selfie that Adam had insisted on taking. He scrolled through Adam’s contacts as he walked to the bed. When he found Gabi’s number, he pressed _“call”_ and brought it to his angel’s ear, watching Adam’s reaction.

Gabi picked up expecting Adam. “Hey, sweetie.”

"Actually, Gabi. It's Nigel.”

“Nigel?”

“Yeah, I'm sorry for calling so fucking late, but this is important.”

Gabi smiled inwardly. “Is it about Adam?”

“Yeah, Adam has something he would like to tell you." Nigel held the phone out to Adam. "Go on.”

"Umph-!" Adam squeaked and took the phone. He put it on speaker so his daddy could hear. And for better effect.

"Hey, love, what's going on?" Gabi asked, ready for this scene.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Gabi..."

"For what?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm wearing the pink undies you showed me the other day... I didn't tell you that I’ll take them and daddy is upset with me." He sniffled.

Gabi suppressed a smile. Adam was so good at being Nigel's baby boy.

"Hmm... Adam, that was truly very bad. I was planning to use those tomorrow."

"I'm sorry! I just really liked them. They're so cute and soft and smooth..."

"But you should've told me first." Gabi said firmly.

"Yes."

"What're you going to do about this disobedience, Nigel?" Gabi asked, excited, but hiding it in her relaxed voice.

"I'm going to give him a good spanking, and I'm thinking of adding some corner time as well. There's no excuse for stealing even if he thought it was pretty and he wanted to make me happy." He watched Adam’s eyes grow wide. "Though, I think because it's your belongings he stole, you should be the one to decide how many swats he gets."

Adam's big eyes were glittering with tears as he looked at his daddy. He just hoped Gabi will not play with him too much.

"Well, maybe... ten for taking them and not telling me and another ten for lying to you." Gabi said and Adam almost laughed. It was exactly what he said his limit was.

"Are you using your hand or a paddle because that also makes a ton of difference?" Gabi asked almost too enthusiastically.

"No, please... daddy..." Adam whined, slinking to the headboard of the bed and attempting to hide under the bed covers.

"Come back here, Adam. You won't hide from this." He took his boy by the elbow and brought him back to the middle of the bed. "I'm going to start out with my hand and finish with the paddle. How long should he stand in the corner, I wonder?"

"I don't know, Nigel. Maybe however long you're already late to the meeting had you gone tonight." Gabi said. "You were supposed to be... well, here, where we are some eighteen minutes ago. You can round it off to twenty, if you like. Oh, and the Russians are getting entertained by Darko and his stupid car jokes."

Nigel rolled his eyes. Fucking Darko.

"Do me a favor, Gabi. Tell the Russians I'm regrettably not going to be there and that I have to take care of something very important. I'll call them while Adam’s in time out. I'll talk to you later,” he said and faced Adam. “Tell Ms. Gabi thank you for helping and that you'll return her belongings tomorrow, and then hang up the phone."

He turned back around and walked to their closet, looking for the soft leather paddle.

"Ms. Gabi, thank you, and I'm sorry again. I'll wash the undies first before I put them back in their boxes." Adam said, voice shaking a little as he watched his daddy rummage in the closet drawers.

"Oh, Adam... it's okay. Just bear the little pain and then daddy will make it better."

"I'm scared..."

"Oh..." Gabi hummed. "Tell you what. Don't return them anymore. They're yours, okay?"

Adam's eyes shone bright despite the tears. "Really?"

"Yeah! Hey, Nigel, you heard me. Adam's keeping the cuties."

Adam threw Nigel an expectant glance and smiled a little. He and Gabi did talk about him getting the undies for real, but he wasn’t too sure she'd do it in the end. So he was very happy she agreed now.

"That's very nice of you, Gabi. Now say goodbye, Adam. If you're good, we'll go buy her some flowers as a thank you tomorrow. Ah, here it is. Looks like someone hid it." He looked over his shoulder at Adam, then walked back to the bed and sat down, patting his thigh. "You know what to do, Adam." he said, eyes level on his boy.

"Bye, Ms. Gabi..." Adam said.

"Bye, Adam. Good luck, love." Gabi said and the call ended.

Adam looked up at Nigel, eyes still awash in tears and they haven't even begun.

"Daddy, please, not too hard... It might show in my school uniform."

He always came to the club playroom in his sailor uniform with Nigel, and since the skirt ended just barely an inch below the cheeks of his ass, any mark that his daddy inflicted there would really be seen by everyone.

"Maybe it should. Then you'd have to tell them what a naughty boy you were."

He leaned back to give Adam room to lie across his lap. Adam hesitated for a couple of seconds, but soon complied, his head bowed low.

When Adam was settled, Nigel pulled down the pink fabric of his panties, and there, nestled between Adam’s cheeks was a pink crystal heart. He swallowed hard and he tried not to groan.

Tapping the gem gently, he asked, "Baby boy, what's this doing here?"

Adam blushed beautifully. "This morning, I felt... my hole was twitchy, like it was hungry, so I made it swallow something." He couldn't help but giggle a little. "It stopped twitching, but I don't feel so full..." He looked up over his shoulder. "I like it when I feel full inside, daddy."

"You should have told daddy. He would have helped. Did you know daddy’s’ milk makes _itchies_ go away?"

Nigel twisted the plug around once just to hear Adam moan. "You look cute baby, but we still have business to take care of. I want you to count them off for me."

Adam wiggled from his position and stifled another whimper when the movement made the plug brush against his prostate.

"Do I count after?" he managed.

"Yes, baby, you count after each swat. I know my smart boy will be able to keep count."

Nigel raised his hand and brought it down sharply against Adam’s supple cheeks and his boy gasped. He continued after he heard the count. At each slap, Adam counted and whined, the sensation on his ass getting more intense as the skin steadily got pinker and pinker. At one point, Adam tried to reach back to shield against the blows, but Nigel caught his hands and held them against the small of his back and kept going until he heard Adam call out number ten.

"Owww~ daddy..." Adam whined aloud, wiggling whatever which way just to alleviate the burning pain on his bottom, but he knew that it wasn't finished, so he tried hard to keep still again.

He waited for the leatherette paddle to land on his butt but was surprised when he felt hot breath ghost on his skin instead followed by a gentle kiss on each cheek. "Daddy?"

"I'm just kissing them better for a little bit, but we're going to start now. Ready?"

Adam nodded, then yelped at the touch of the stinging slap of the paddle.

"One," he said, tears springing again from the corners of his eyes. He can play this well enough, but the involuntary reactions of his body were something he couldn’t control.

By number five, he was already positively crying and his cheeks were wet.

"Six... daddy, please, no more..." he whimpered, squirming, but was held fast and was given two in a row. Adam cried into the bed sheet. "Seven, eight! Daddy!"

"Just two more, darling boy. You're doing so good." Nigel said, rubbing the crimson cheeks with the plush side of the paddle, making Adam moan and whine at the combination of pain and pleasure.

The first time they did this, Adam gave his safe word at five, the word being " _nomenclature_ ," and Nigel let him cry his heart out. Now, Adam was so good with this kind of play, taking so much, that Nigel's cock was just about ready to blow in awe of his darling boy.

He brought the paddle down again and Adam whimpered "nine" then Nigel let it fall one last time, the play tool hitting the pink jewel directly that Adam screamed, his orgasm taking him completely by surprise, and he shook on Nigel's lap as he spilled himself on the carpet.

"Daddy..." he mewled, sobbing and moaning still.

Nigel released Adam’s arms and turned him over in his lap. letting Adam’s red bottom fall between his spread knees to keep the sensitive skin from rubbing on his jeans. He crossed Adam’s arms over his own chest and wrapped him up in a tight embrace, rocking him back and forth as Adam shook and sobbed into his neck.

"Shhhhh… it's all over baby. You did such a good job for daddy and he's so proud of you. Shh… shhh   sweet baby, it’s alright. Daddy's here and he loves you very much."

Adam whimpered as he sobbed some more, his breath puffing against Nigel's neck. "Daddy's no longer angry?" he asked, voice muffled.

"Daddy wasn't angry, baby. I was disappointed, but it's all over now. We can forget about this little mistake, okay?" Nigel said tenderly and kissed Adam's lips.

The boy opened up like a flower to the sun, humming appreciatively as the kiss deepened and he sucked Nigel's tongue. The older man moaned into the kiss, then broke their contact a fraction for breath.

"You've learned your lesson?"

"Yes, daddy. Thank you." Adam smiled, finally.

Nigel smiled and kissed his boy’s temple. "Though, darling, you still need your corner time." Nigel reminded Adam who, in turn, sent him a wounded look. "Now, none of that, sweet boy. You've had your punishment, so I don't want you to think of your corner time that way."

Nigel took Adam’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears that clung to his lashes with his thumbs.

"I want you to think of your corner time as a good way to cool down and decompress. Try not to overwhelm yourself, darling. Daddy still needs to call the Russians and work things out, and it will give him time to do so. And it will give you time to think about what you want to do after your corner time. Alright?" He kissed Adam on his nose to get him to smile.

Adam smiled and nodded, then carefully stood up. He winced as he fixed his panties over the burning cheeks of his ass. He then walked gingerly to the corner of the room near the window and faced the wall.

"Daddy, please be back soon." He said, not looking away from the wallpaper. His daddy might find another reason to punish him, and he didn't want that.

Nigel watched as Adam went to the corner, his words, though in play, still made his heart clench in his chest. He got up from their bed and took up the dachshund timer, winding it to the twenty minute mark and setting it on the bookshelf near Adam, well within Adam's eyesight if he looked out of the corner of his eye. He knew from past experience that if his boy was busy counting the minutes, he wouldn't be able to focus on what Nigel wanted him to think about.

"Don't worry, darling. Daddy could never stay away from his boy for too long." He dropped a kiss to Adam’s shoulder. "Now daddy has to step out of the room and make a phone call, and then I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back before your timer rings."

Adam just nodded, silent and keeping his breathing even. He knew he needed to relax and not panic. He’s learned fast during play that Nigel was always near, even when he couldn't hear him and that calmed him down.

Truth be told, his knees were still wobbly from his orgasm, but he made sure to stand still and just tap his fingers on his stockinged thighs to concentrate.

Several minutes in and after singing _“Singing in the Rain”_ in his head, he turned his head to the window and only saw trees. Then he glanced at his left and wasn't able to help but smile when he saw the doggie timer. Daddy was so sweet.

Nigel checked in on Adam at the quarter and half mark as he talked to the Russians on the phone. They seemed understanding, though they did complain some. Darko must have plied them with enough alcohol and the good stash if they were so happy. He'd have to thank him later.

He came back into their bedroom after his shower with only a towel around his waist. He glanced at the time and saw only five minutes were left. Adam’s breathing was slow and even as he tapped out rhythms on his thigh. He walked to their nightstand and took out a jar of cream and went back over to his boy. He gently rolled down the panties and pushed them down Adam’s legs prompting him to step out of them. Then he tossed the soiled article into the hamper.

"Daddy?" Adam called out.

"Stand still, darling. Daddy's just going to rub some cream onto your bottom. The redness has gone down, but it’s still very hot. This will help leech out some of that heat."

He gently rubbed a glob of the soft-smelling cream onto the hot skin, smirking as Adam gasped and went up on his toes. Adam sighed contentedly as the burning heat became less and less intense until he felt that it was just throbbing and a little warm. And while his ass was feeling more comfortable, his naughty cock now presented a new problem as it curved up to his navel, hard and shiny at the tip.

"Daddy..." He said, lower lip trapped between his teeth. "My peen..."

"Yes, baby, daddy can see that. Are you getting excited?"

Nigel looked at the timer and saw 30 seconds were left. He would stop it there, but Adam loved it when the timer went off and the ears on the dachshund would flap. He stood up and went to sit on the bed.

"When your timer goes off, come see daddy and we'll talk about what you thought of doing after corner time."

"Okay." Adam replied, eyes watching the digital timer closely. As the seconds dwindled, he counted under his breath, like a lift off.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

And sure enough, he was smiling from ear to ear as the doggie's ears flapped as the timer went off. He hopped and grabbed the alarm from the shelf and went out of the room to find his daddy.

"Daddy?" He called out, tiptoeing into the living room. "My time's up."

Nigel grinned at his boy and pat the seat beside him for Adam. His angel didn't even consider that option though as he landed straight upon Nigel's lap, careful not to apply too much pressure on his backside, and leaned a little to put the doggie alarm on the side table.

"Thank you for making my bottom less painy, daddy." He said after, pecking a kiss on Nigel's lips.

"Of course, baby. Daddy doesn't like making his little boy hurt. Though sometimes, a little pain now and then help us learn some lesson. But that doesn't mean we have to keep hurting after the lesson is learned."

Nigel wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his neck. He smiled as Adam giggled.

"Now why don't you tell daddy what you were thinking about in the corner. Did you decide what you wanted to do?"

"Uhm..." Adam smiled, dropping his hand and taking himself in hand. "I think my ass is not burning so much now, but the toy in my hole is not filling me enough..."

Nigel watched raptly while Adam stroked himself slowly, his own cock hardening in his sweat pants. "Yes, baby?"

"Can daddy help me to feel full inside? Please?"

"Baby, such naughty language." Nigel laughed and maneuvered Adam so that his boy was straddling his thighs facing him. "You wanna feel full inside? Are you having twitchies again? Daddy can help. He'll always help his little boy."

Nigel reached over to the side table and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer. They had learned early on in their relationship to keep one in every room, just in case.

And here was one of those "just in case" moments as his eyes savored the vision of his angel gently rolling his hips as he continued stroking his cock, his lips parted as he breathed softly.

"You wanna prepare yourself for daddy, baby?"

With just a nod, Adam took the bottle and poured a generous amount on his palm to slick up his cock and then reached behind him to circle his bejeweled hole with his slippery fingers.

Nigel cursed under his breath as Adam tilted his head back and arched his spine as his fingers found the toy and began pulling it out, then pushing it back in.

"Hmmm... daddy..." he mewled, hips rocking, his eyes fluttering close as he pressed the toy as deep as it could go. It wasn't deep enough and he made a fussy noise.

"Take it out, darling." Nigel said, now pressing his hand on his cock.

"Okay..." With a single pull, the toy was out and Adam was left gasping. "Daddy, help – so empty now..." he cried, dropping his head on Nigel's shoulder.

"So empty, huh? Maybe daddy should get a plug replicated after daddy's cock to always keep you full."

Nigel watched in fascination as Adam fingered himself on his lap. His angel was now breathing hard, his left hand clutching the back of the sofa, whimpering as he reinserted two fingers inside himself. It was good, but still not good enough.

"Not a toy, please..." he huffed. "Daddy's cock, please... I need..." he stilled and moaned when he found his sweet spot.

"Daddy’s cock, huh?" He asked, leaning over to capture one of Adam’s nipples in his mouth, suckling softly, then reached for the lube where Adam dropped it on the couch. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he slid two alongside Adam’s own, scissoring them in and out in tandem to Adam’s.

"Why don't you help daddy get out of his pants darling?" He murmured around a pert nipple.

Adam moaned at the sensation of four fingers inside him. There was fullness, but not what he was needing. Gently, he pulled out his own digits from his wet hole. He felt Nigel curl his long fingers inside him and he shivered as he shakily placed his feet on the floor to stand.

Nigel let his fingers slip out and he instead held Adam by the waist to steady him as his gasping boy knelt down on the carpet to pull off his sweatpants. Adam tugged twice and some more until the pants came off Nigel’s legs then he scooted closer so that he was between his daddy’s knees, and then he looked up at the man smiling.

“Wanna suck daddy’s cock,” was all he said, then his lips were around Nigel and he was sucking the turgid flesh hungrily.

“Fucking – god!” Nigel hissed, his fingers combing through Adam’s curls, palms just cupping his head as his angel bobbed up and down on his hard length. "Angel, angel, angel, fuuuuck. C'mon, baby. I know you like daddy's milk, but if you keep going, daddy won't be able to make you full. You want daddy to fill you up, don't you?" Nigel babbled as Adam took his cock down with ease.

Distantly, he could remember when he had to guide his baby boy through each step. Now, he was a fucking expert.

“Uh-hmmm…” Adam hollowed his cheeks one last time and gave Nigel’s cock a particularly hard suck before he let go with a loud popping sound. He laughed as his daddy lifted his hips off the couch with a grunt. "Okay, daddy."

“Fucking come here, baby...” Nigel was shaking as he reached for his naughty boy in his garter belt and stockings and his hard cock smearing his own belly with precum. He sat Adam back down on his lap and the boy teasingly rolled his hips, making a show that Nigel would pay for, for a billion dollars any day.

Adam shamelessly grasped his daddy’s thick shaft from behind him and gave it a little tug before he flicked the slippery head against his wet hole.

“Daddy’s so big and hard...” he moaned, closing his eyes which were almost black with lust. He pressed the tip carefully in, adding enough pressure to let the blunt head pop through, which made him drop his head as he breathed hard.

“Don’t hurt yourself, darling. Careful…” Nigel grit his teeth.

He was telling Adam to take care, but his cock was seriously rock-hard, he was afraid he’d blow anytime. But the last thing he wanted was for his angel to get hurt, so he let Adam take his time.

He groaned as Adam clamped down around him. There was nothing better in this world than being enveloped by his darling boy. He ran his hands up and down his boy's trembling thighs as Adam began a slow rhythm on his cock, _up... down… up… down_ , completely maddening, and yet, he wouldn't ask for anything different. Whatever Adam felt like giving him was more than he could have ever asked for.

Nigel cursed as Adam ran his hands through his chest hair, one small hand gripping him there while the other continued its quest up and into his hair.

"Please, please, daddy. I want kisses, daddy, please." Adam whined sweetly.

He couldn't bring himself to deny his boy now even if it was just teasing. Kisses were what his boy wanted, and kisses he would get. Nigel gripped Adam’s hips hard enough to bruise and swooped forward, devouring his darling’s mewls and whimpers. Adam’s hand was still in his hair as he kissed and bit down his baby's neck until he came to Adam’s lace-covered chest. He suckled on a pert nipple through the fabric before hooking a finger into the bralette and pulling it down then unclasping it to get to the sensitive bud underneath.

Adam mewled, throwing his head back at the pleasure. "Daddy! Adam’s sensitive there... I'm..." He gasped at a hard suck and a bite and then cried out, his hips snapping, the action burying Nigel deeper.

He moaned into the older man's ear, licking around the shell. "Daddy on top of me, please... want you to fuck me hard."

Nigel wrapped his arms securely around Adam’s waist, and with a growl and a great lunge, he threw them both up and off the couch only to turn around a fall back on it, trapping Adam beneath his body, covering as much of Adam as he could, knowing from experience that that's exactly what his baby wanted. He hooked one leg in the crook of his elbow, opening up Adam further and began a hard staccato of thrusts into him. His darling let out a wail of pleasure as he hit Adam’s prostate again and again.

"Come on baby boy, touch yourself for me."

Adam thrashed, eyes scrunched up as his body burned. Nigel was driving into his sweet spot relentlessly, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He reached a trembling hand between their bodies, looking into his daddy's eyes as he pumped his own cock. He was dripping a steady stream of clear liquid, wetting his hand, making him slicker, keeping his pace even so he could prolong this.

"Daddy, so good..." He murmured as he pinched his own nipples, circling the hard nubs and flicking them.

Nigel groaned, feeling Adam tightening around his cock, slowly milking his orgasm from him.

"You wanna come for daddy first, baby?" He grunted, now lifting both of Adam’s legs over his shoulders, his every thrust drawing the sexiest vocalizations from his angel.

Adam shook his head then nodded then whined. He was getting overwhelmed by the pleasure building in him that he could barely speak or think.

Seeing this, Nigel let his hips roll instead, slowing down, before taking Adam’s cock in his hand to fist him. He leaned over and tenderly kissed his darling boy.

Adam opened his eyes, tears glistening in their corners, and met Nigel's maroon ones. He was gasping, chasing his breath, but he was smiling.

"Daddy's gonna make you come now, sweet cheeks. Do you want that?"

"Yes... please..." Adam said, nodding. "Then daddy will fill me up completely."

Unable to help himself, Nigel swooped down to kiss Adam before nuzzling into his ear. His hand wrapped around Adam’s own as they stroked him together, Nigel controlling the speed and pressure.

"C'mon darling, come for daddy."

He nipped the spot beneath Adam’s ear and ground his hips hard into his darling boy, and in the end, that was all it took for Adam to come. His eyes went wide and rolled up, his spine arched and his free hand clawed at Nigel’s back.

"Ni~gel! Ooh...  _daddydaddydaddydaddy_!"

Nigel fucked him through it before his own orgasm overtook him, and for a long moment, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't fucking see anything with the intensity of the pleasure rolling through him.

Adam hummed his pleasure into Nigel’s ear, his body pliant and sated. His daddy was heavy, but he didn’t mind him staying on top of him. His weight, for Adam, meant security. He was safe.

"Daddy... bath..." He murmured, fingers trailing Nigel’s still-heaving back.

"In a minute baby, let daddy catch his breath. He's an old man, remember?" Nigel nuzzled deeper into Adams neck, absent-mindedly kissing and suckling the skin there.

Adam giggled. "Daddy's not old." He said, whimpering when Nigel moved a bit as he was still lodged deep inside him. He played with the silver and gold strands of Nigel’s hair. "Maybe just a little silvery, but you're not so old." He said more seriously.

He knew the difference in their ages, and it was the one thing he didn't want to be reminded of because he was scared that he'd be left alone when...

He hugged Nigel tighter.

"Daddy will always be with me..." He said softly, planting a kiss on Nigel's head.

Nigel tilted his head up and kissed Adam’s chin. "Daddy's just teasing sweetheart. Daddy's going to stay with you for as long as he can."

He eased out of Adam as gently as he could, shushing any whimpers with soft kisses as he went. Leaning down, he hoisted Adam up into the air and onto his hip, holding him securely when Adam laid his head down, and together, they moved to the bathroom.

"You want a bath bomb tonight?" Nigel whispered into Adam’s damp curls.

Adam brightened up. "Yes, daddy!" He then felt the cum oozing out of him and he sighed. "Ohh, daddy... will you clean me inside too?" he giggled. "It's not dirty, just feels sticky."

Nigel turned on the water and watched as the tub filled with steaming water.

"Sticky huh? Well I'm sure the hot water will help with that, unless. . ." Nigel looked up at the ceiling, feigning innocence as best as he could. "Unless there's some other way that daddy can clean you. I wonder what that could be, hmmm?"

"Daddeee~" Adam whined, sitting gingerly on the toilet cover. He winced at the feel of cum between his legs and dipped two fingers into his hole. He moaned, his eyelids fluttering as he opened his legs wider. "So wet..." He hummed, sliding his fingers deeper. He raised one leg on the filling tub and began rocking his hips. "Feels warm..." He sighed, utterly satisfied.

Nigel watched fondly for a moment, and then took Adam by the elbows and pulled him back onto his feet.

"Such a tease you are. Turn towards the counter, baby, and lean over it."

Adam did as he was told on shaky legs, watching over his shoulder as Nigel crouched behind him. There, Nigel took his cheeks in his large, warm hands and spread him open. Nigel leaned in and softly licked and kissed at Adam’s still-twitching hole, careful not to be too rough or too fast.

Adam’s legs trembled at the delicious sensation of his daddy's tongue tickling and tasting him inside. He threw his head back and held on tight on the counter, watching his own salacious expression as he mewled. The imagery and the sucking sounds plus his own moans echoing in the bathroom made the whole experience more erotic, making his heart thud against his chest in excitement.

Unable to keep both his legs still, he raised one on the counter, giving his daddy more access into his well-used hole. He loved it so much.

Nigel wrapped a hand around Adam's ankle after he lifted his leg up. He loved the pure shamelessness of his darling boy, how he would indulge in his own pleasures where others would restrain themselves in fear of judgment.

He lapped at his boy’s hole once, twice, three more times before laying a smacking kiss to the center of him. Standing again, he unclipped the garters from its frilly belt and rolled down the silky stockings off his angel’s legs. He put the pink small clothes in the laundry bin, then swept Adam up off the counter and over to the tub, easing him into the hot water.

Nigel turned off the water and moved to the basket where Adam kept all his favorite bath bombs. Looking back at him, Nigel chuckled at the foggy, faraway look in his boy's eyes.

"What kind of bomb do you want, baby boy?"

Adam blinked, trying to stay awake as his body, so relaxed after being caressed inside out, slowly slipped to the realms of sleep. "My galaxy ones, please, daddy." He said, head lolling on the folded bath towel beneath. "Next time, we can use the ones with glitters."

He loved the bath bombs Nigel always bought for him. And he loved them more when they soaked in the tub together.

"Alright baby, we’ll use it after we get you all scrubbed up and clean."

Nigel set the dark purple bomb on the edge of the tub and got in. There, he scrubbed Adam down with lavender soap and washed his hair as his head began to bob in and out of sleep. Using the detachable shower head, he rinsed Adam’s curls, wiping away suds with his free hand before they could get into Adam’s eyes. He then turned the shower head and sponge on himself cleaning away any evidence of their playtime.

Nigel took up the bath bomb and pressed it into Adams lax fingers. "You ready, baby? Throw it in the water."

Adam smiled ever so sweetly, then threw the bath bomb with an elegant flick of his wrist. He laughed a little and leaned closer to Nigel who sat behind him as the color began to swirl and bleed into the water.

"We're all alone in this galaxy, daddy." He smiled against Nigel's arm that his cheek was now nestled against. "And I'm so happy I get to share it with my loving daddy."

"You know I must be the luckiest daddy in the whole galaxy to have a baby boy as sweet and kind and smart as you are. I could never imagine having anyone else as my baby." He held Adam closer rocking him slowly back and forth.

"Love you so much, daddy." Adam craned his neck; his lips searching Nigel's who readily swept his lips in a kiss, hungry, but still gentle. He then turned around, gathering swirls of color to him, and wrapped his arms about Nigel’s neck. He dropped his head on Nigel's shoulder, his lips touching his daddy's skin. "I want to dream of you and me in our bed, daddy."

Nigel hummed and reached behind him to drain the water. He grabbed the shower head again to rinse the suds from their skin. Pulling Adam out of the tub, Nigel sat him down on the counter and took a fluffy towel off the rack. He draped it over Adam and started to rub vigorously to dry him off, making Adam giggle.

"Can't forget to brush our teeth. Then, we'll get into bed. Alright, baby?"

Adam nodded, half asleep again already, and reached over for his toothbrush.

They brushed their teeth together, Nigel multitasking between that and drying himself. After they had rinsed their mouths, Nigel lifted Adam back into his arms and walked them into their bedroom.

"Jammas or no jammas tonight, baby boy?"

Adam curled further into Nigel’s arms, burrowing his nose in his neck. "Your big jamma tops, please." He said, already thinking of the long sleeves that will cover him down to his fingertips and the hem of the shirt touching the middle of his thighs.

He giggled as he remembered that it was him wearing his daddy's clothes that got him in trouble in the first place. 

Nigel sat Adam down on the bed and kissed his forehead. He waked to their dresser and pulled out one of the pajama sets Adam had gifted him early on in their relationship, dark burgundy and softer than silk. He pulled the pants on so they sat low on his hips and then turned to Adam who watched him with a sweet, soft smile, blinking slowly in the dim light.

"C'mon, baby boy, arms up for daddy. Let’s get you buttoned up and tucked in."

Adam raised his arms, allowing Nigel to sweep the soft cloth over them and around his shoulders. He yawned again as Nigel knelt before him to button it up.

When Nigel was finished, he gently pressed his tired boy to the sheets before getting in next to him. Adam automatically turned to face him, his nose nuzzling into his daddy’s furred chest as he sighed happily.

Nigel's arms went about his baby boy's waist, drawing him in as close as he could.

"Light." He said and the lights went off, leaving the glow of the moon streaming into their bedroom window, painting a shimmering a halo around Adam's curls.

"I love you, daddy." Adam murmured.

"I love you, my sweet, darling boy." Nigel replied, kissing the tip of Adam's nose and pulling the sheets over them, the soft whisper of the spring breeze caressing them on their way to the land of the stars.

 

 

/// Fin

**Author's Note:**

> We heart comments! :)


End file.
